


Confer Blessing

by seashellsally



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Friendship, Gen, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashellsally/pseuds/seashellsally
Summary: Before every battle, the summoner had her warriors convene in the chapel.





	Confer Blessing

Confer Blessing 

 

 

Saber did not put his stock in higher powers. The two he had known in his lifetime had come woefully short of earning his respect. The first was a father who demanded everything and approved nothing, harrying his children right oblivion. The second was a mother who cradled her children so fiercely so they would never leave her side, spoiling her beloved worshipers right into the grave. 

No, his faith was in his sword arm. Always had been, always would be. As he sat here in the pews of the palace chapel he wondered why anyone would place their trust in anything except their own strength. 

His decision to come here was not entirely his own. Their summoner was a very spiritual person. The God she worshiped played a significant role in her life. Every evening meal she would quietly bow her head in silent prayer before digging into her meal. The few times Saber had sought her out after curfew he would find her knelt by her bed, hands clasped in supplication to her God for forgiveness for today's sins and guidance for tomorrow's trials. Every time, before they would leave for the battlefield, she would ask the warriors to join her in chapel so she might pray for victory. 

Circling the altar, censer in hand, she lifted orisons to heaven. Aside from the rhythmic jingle of the twelve bells embedded on the silver chains and her muffled footsteps there was no other noise. She silently mouthed the prayers, brow furrowed in concentration. From the censer wafted a small pillar of smoke that filled the room with the scent of cedar and citrus. 

Idly Saber looked about the room. In the front pew sat Lucius, deep into his own prayers to his own gods. Quiet and serene the bishop had proven himself to be an invaluable ally on the battlefield. Many a time when Saber thought he would soon be overwhelmed by Muspel's forces he felt the steady hand of Lucius on his back as healing magic rejuvenated him for the fight ahead. The summoner and Lucius had become fast friends through their faith and spent many evenings together discussing theology. 

Craning his neck back he could see the shadow of Zephiel beyond the stained glass windows of the chapel door. The king despised the very concept of divinity all together and refused to so much as step one foot inside. While Saber could appreciate the man's ferocious swordplay and his tactical brilliance he could not deny that the king lacked any sort of social graces. Honestly it was a miracle he was even quietly waiting outside instead of storming in and admonishing their summoner. 

Saber couldn't blame Zephiel for his impatience, but he didn't agree that this ritual was entirely useless. From his long years as a mercenary he knew the importance of pre-battle rituals. Everyone had them. This was their summoner's and he respected that. He'd rather have to sit through this and have her ready for the battle ahead rather than rushing to get there with her distracted and on edge. 

After a few more minutes she finished her prayers. Pausing at the altar she gave one last little bow before placing down her censer and picking up the Breidablik. Despite the fact the censer weighed a lot more, Saber noticed at how carefully she picked it up, exchanging her role from pilgrim to warrior. Descending down the stairs she greeted Lucius. As they chatted she touched him on the shoulder and he exchanged the gesture. Afterwards he headed to wait by the door as she approached Saber. “Thank you for coming,” her voice was quiet, but deep “and I'm sorry about the wait.” 

“Don't be,” he replied “you do what you got to do and don't let anyone else make you feel bad about it.”

She smiled, her green eyes winking from the dark confines of her hood “I really appreciate that.” She placed a hand on her shoulder and bowed her head willing onto him the blessings she had requested. When she retracted her hand Saber could feel his skin tingling, more from her touch than any sort of heavenly providence. Together they exited the chapel coming face to face with Zephiel's grimace. 

He looked like he was about to snap at her, but instead he swallowed it and inclined his head toward the castle gates. “Shall we depart?” Saber had to bite down on a smile. Despite the king's surly attitude toward this whole ritual he still decided to be civil. Miracle of miracles. 

“Yes, thank you for your patience,” the summoner replied reaching for the king's shoulder. Her hand never made it, Zephiel brushed it aside. He could only bear so much. Nodding her head in apology, the summoner stepped aside to allow him to march forward. Following in his wake both Saber and the summoner made it to the gate where the last member of their war band awaited. 

Fjorm greeted them with a frosty look “At last, we can finally depart.”

“Please forgive the delay, you Highness.” the summoner requested, bowing “It helps calm me for what lies ahead.” 

The ice princess narrowed her eyes “The threat to this world and many others will not be vanquished through supplication to immaterial powers. Every second you waste gives the enemy more time to consolidate their strength. My patience for this...” Fjorm's lips contorted into a sneer but before she could say anything Zephiel lifted her by the collar. The man was so massive that the princess' feet dangled a few inches above the ground. 

“Your patience is not necessary,” he growled “If you wish to throw yourself at the enemy in reckless abandon then do not burden yourself waiting for the completion of our preparations. After all, it was you who came here upon bent knee to request our help, was it not?”

“Put me down,” Fjorm hissed.

“Please, stop this at once!” the summoner trying to intervene between the two. “The fault lies with me and me alone.” With one final huff the king of Bern placed the ice princess back on the ground and stomped out the gate. 

Bristling with her wounded pride, Fjorm glared at the summoner, but said not a word, choosing instead to follow Zephiel out of the gate. “Sheesh, for an ice princess she's kinda touchy.” Saber drawled. 

“Nonetheless, I do not wish to cause friction. We must be united as a team to stand a chance against the trials ahead of us.” the summoner explained “I will abridge my prayers to be more concise.” 

“Relax, let her fuss a bit.” Saber advised her “If Zephiel of all people have the courtesy to wait a few minutes than I'm sure the little icicle princess can too.” 

A warm grin eases onto the summoner's face “While I don't approve of the brusque nature he dealt with her, I am grateful for Zephiel's words. I really do hope that one day he will open up to us.” 

The red head snorted “Yeah, when pigs fly.” Jamming his thumb at the gate he added “Let's go, lass. We've got a world to save.” 

Saber didn't believe in God, but he did believe in his sword arm. Upon later reflection he realized he was also remiss in saying the only thing you could believe in was your own strength. There was not a day that went by that he ever doubted in his allies, even though he had not been consciously aware of that. And, in the end, a little divine providence never hurt anyone.


End file.
